


Under The Sea

by LetMeEntertainYou



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Autism, Autistic!John, Disney, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeEntertainYou/pseuds/LetMeEntertainYou
Summary: My blog is Disabled-Queen-HC on tumblr.Anon asked: autistic! john likes asking roger to sing him disney songs and roger doesnt care where they are or who they’re with bc if john wants to hear a disney song roger is going to sing him a disney song





	Under The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> My blog is Disabled-Queen-HC on tumblr.  
> Anon asked: autistic! john likes asking roger to sing him disney songs and roger doesnt care where they are or who they’re with bc if john wants to hear a disney song roger is going to sing him a disney song

“Oh, John, you know I’m no good at the lyrics,” Roger said with a swat of his hands, trying to push John off of him. He was driving them to a market, just walk around and get some fresh air. And he would really appreciate being able to focus on the road, if he was being honest.

“But, you sing much better than me! And I’ve forgotten my iPod at home,” John said, latching back onto Roger’s arm. 

There was a glint in his eyes that made the white from his temples and wrinkles on his face melt, turning John into something resembling the man Roger met decades ago.

Roger sighed, shaking his head with a smile. When has he ever said no to John? When has John never not used that to his advantage?

“ _Under the sea_ ,”

John clapped before his hands went out in front of him to flap, rocking gently in his seat as Roger crooned out some Little Mermaid. Albeit incorrectly, but still.

“ _Under the sea, Deacy it’s better, down where it’s wetter, leave it to me! Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm, da da da da da da da, while we devoting, full time to floatin’, under the sea!_ ”

John started to sing along, mostly because Roger had no idea what came next.

“ _Down here all the fish is happy, as off through the waves they roll. The fish on the land ain’t happy, they sad ‘cuz they in their bowl…_ ”

Roger perked up once John finished the bridge in his awful yet sweet voice, jumping back in to the chorus he kind of sort of knew.

“ _Under the sea! Under the sea! Nobody beat us! Fry us and eat us! La la la la!!_ ”

The two sang, loudly and with the occasional giggle, John rocking away and Roger making up his own lyrics when his brain drew a blank.

They were both actually bummed when they made it to their destination, a frown forming on John’s face.

“Can we sing A Whole New World on the way back later?” John said, knowing what the answer would be.

“What do you think, John?” Roger replied with a chuckle, pushing John’s shoulder playfully. 

John beamed.


End file.
